


Tony Stark Is Smiling

by MarvelSlutSquad



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, Everything Hurts, Ficlet, Heavy Angst, Hurt Tony Stark, If You Squint - Freeform, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, No Romance, Peter Parker is Tony's kid, Suicide, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tony Stark Angst, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark-centric, because theres nothing explicit, can be biological or not, nothing graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 08:30:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18178292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelSlutSquad/pseuds/MarvelSlutSquad
Summary: trigger warning: suicideangsty Tony Stark ficlet. it's way smaller than what I usually write so I don't really know how to summarise it, but it's mainly just sad feelings.





	Tony Stark Is Smiling

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! 
> 
> I found out writing is a good coping mechanism and wrote this yesterday. I'm not a native English speaker, but hopefully there won't be many grammatical errors. 
> 
> Happy reading!

Tony moved closer to the fence, the cold metal now touching his skin, creating goosebumps all over his body. He didn’t try to find reasons to stay, because, rationally, there were many; in fact, he did the exact opposite. As an avenger, the creator of a multimillionaire tech empire, and a mentor to an amazing kid, he had tons of responsibilities, but he shoved all of this away in the back of his mind. After all, he was selfish and self-absorbed, so he wouldn’t be disappointing anyone, just proving them right. There was no motive to stay that involved him as a person, only involving his image, and people could always find a new image. Captain America was a great example of a politically acceptable, healthy, inspiring role-model, no matter which version you were talking about. They all had gone through so much, and not only came out victorious and heroic but happy as well. What Tony wouldn’t give to be like them.

He took a deep breath and carefully jumped to the other side. Looking down, Tony saw freedom. He wanted peace, and this was the only way he could get it. Maybe if he was done with the world he could do things differently, but that wasn’t the case. Fans, Haters, his family, none of them were the problem; he was. Tony, with his heavy-drinking, lack of common sense, paranoia, and general excessiveness was the problem, and though he was the official “fixer” of the team, he couldn’t fix this. The only way was to destroy the root of all those issues, and that was him. 

The tears streaming down his cheek went unnoticed, that was it. “F.R.I.D.A.Y., activate Protocol Farewell.”

“Are you sure, Sir?” The robotic voice contrasted with Tony’s breaking one, making his sound even worse if anyone heard it. 

“I’m sure.” He tells her and then forces a smile. “Goodbye.” 

“Initiating Protocol Farewell. Everything will be sent in the next hour.” He just nods in silence. “Goodbye, Sir. I’ll miss you.” She adds a few seconds later, and Tony can almost sense a little emotion in the way she says it. 

And with that, he closes his eyes and steps forward. 

While he falls, Tony notices a few things. His life doesn’t pass flashing through his eyes, but a few images do appear. The first ones are obvious: Pepper, Peter, Rhodey, Happy, even May. He thinks about his colleagues, the other Avengers' members, and then about Maria. In his mind, he sees his mother smiling, laughing. He catches himself selfishly hoping that if heaven and hell exist, that she's in the latter, so he’ll be able to see her. He also notices the wind on his face isn’t unpleasant, and that while he does panic for the first millisecond, it’s not something new, he has fallen before. 

He closes his arms tight around his chest, hugging himself, and braces for impact. The last thing that goes through Tony’s mind before it all goes black is that, for all the things he’s done wrong, his kid already is infinitely better than he could ever be. 

 

His lifeless body lies in the middle of an uneven pool of blood. People scream, cry, take pictures and videos. Tony Stark is smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed it please leave kudos and comment! I'll probably post more soon. 
> 
> Also, if you like my work, I'm on tumblr as well: https://marvelslutsquad.tumblr.com/  
> I'll post about my headcanons, AUs I plan on writing, and when I'll update a fic.


End file.
